


In the Closet Things Happen

by Its3amAndImDrunk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Closet Sex, Explicit Language, Fast Fuck, Impregnation, Kinky, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Tsukishima Kei, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Scent Kink, Shameless Smut, Short, Slut Shaming, Smut, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its3amAndImDrunk/pseuds/Its3amAndImDrunk
Summary: Kei had never been with an Alpha before, never felt the heat that an Alpha could give him in that way.Now he was feeling it, after being dragged to one of the closets of the third gym -just when dinner had started- by the captain of Nekoma.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 175





	In the Closet Things Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short One Shot to celebrate KrTsk day. 
> 
> Sorry for grammatical errors and enjoy the story.

“Be quiet or else they will hear you” 

The day had started pretty calm for Tsukishima, it was the second day of training camp and even though he had found it pretty exhausting and annoying, he did also feel kind of happy to be there. Yeah, the scent of all the Alphas triggered him and his sensitive nose and having Hinata and Bokuto jump around him did damage to his brain cells, but it was not as bad as he had thought, he could live with it. 

Or so he thought until he ran into the Nekoma captain Kuroo Tetsuro. 

“God, you are fucking gorgeous baby, all wet for me” 

He had noticed the glares the Alpha had given him since the start, when he first had gotten off the bus he saw Daichi and that cat talking, but Kuroos gaze was fixed on him. He didn’t care at the time, he was more worried about trying to take the smell of his teammates away from him. Later during the practice matches Yamaguchi had commented on how Kuroo had looked more than once at his direction and even though he had gotten a little nervous, he had other problems to care about. 

It was around dinner time where he had started to feel really nervous of having those catlike eyes on him. The matches were done for the day and he had finally time to relax, so his mind went off and when he saw Kuroo staring at him with that smug smile of his it was like a bomb had exploded in his body. His face felt hot and Kei suddenly felt  _ shy _ . Since when he felt shy around an Alpha before, he was a popular Omega in school, he got many confessions and never once had he felt shy or nervous or even embarrassed, why was Kuroo so special then? 

Maybe it was the oldest lustful eyes, or maybe it was the light but  _ naughty  _ touches that Kuroo gave him during the time he practised with them on the third gym. Kei didn’t know but it felt  _ weird.  _ He had never been with an Alpha before, never felt the heat that an Alpha could give him in  _ that  _ way. 

Now he was feeling it, after being dragged to one of the closets on the gym -just when dinner had started- by the captain of Nekoma. 

“S-Stop” 

“Oh Kei, I can’t do that now, I can’t just stop and go, leaving you all aroused and wet for another Alpha to come and claim you” Kuroo was really close to the blonde,  _ really  _ close. The closet wasn’t even that small, the both of them could easily be apart and have their own personal space, but of course Kuroo didn’t want that. He had opted to pin Kei against the door, placing himself between the blondes long and smooth legs ”Just look at you, Tsukki, I haven’t even started to fuck you and you alreaddy have that wrecked face on, whoever saw you like that- god- smelled your sweet,  _ sweet  _ scent wouldn’t hesitate to take you” 

“I’m- not” The blonde had to bite his lower lip to not let out a moan when Kuroo decided to pinch one of his sensitive nipples, keepin on playing with it afterwards” Ku-” 

“You not what? Where are you going to tell me how you do not look like a total and wrecked slut right now? Sorry but that how things are, your eyes are screaming at me to stuff you full with my cock until you can’t think of another thing other than me and my cum filling you with my pups” 

“No! Shu- Shut it!” He tried to move, but as soon as he tried to sit up he felt something hard and a huge press against his ass, he instinctively moaned” Wha-?” 

“Hm? You tell me to shut up but your body seems to like it, my dick is wet from you slick” Kei closed his eyes when feeling the Alphas hands touch his still clothed ass, just where his wet entrance where” Do you like being called a slut? Your body seems to know what you are, why are you still trying to deny it?” 

Kei didn’t respond, he knew that if he opened his mouth the only sound that would come from it would be more moans and whines. Kuroo’s smile grew wider when noticing it. 

The next thing Kei knew was that from a second to another he was facing the door, on his knees and arms with his ass up and Kuroo behind him taking slowly off their sport shorts and underwear. 

There was a hand caressing one of his ass cheeks and the other somewhere else, from the wet sound Kei could imagine what the Alpha was doing to himself. 

“Such a beautiful Omega, has anyone ever told you that Kei? Your body is just so  _ advanced  _ for your age, you are a soon bloomer I see. I could just cum by looking at you, your face is so cute and adorable, but you body is so fucking hot and sexy” Kuroos hands went up to his narrow waist, carresing the curve between it and his hips. Kei could hear the Alphas growls and heavy sights, was he really enjoying it that much? “You are so fucking unique, Kei, you skin is so perfectly pale and so,  _ so  _ smooth, you lips are so red in contrast, like you blonde hair” The hand went up to grab a fist of golden locks, hard and making the blonde look up” And your eyes, your  _ gorgeus  _ golden eyes, they beg me to fuck you Kei, how can you deny it?” 

“St- Stop it Kuroo-San” It was barely a whisper, it was his last begging before Kei totally lost it. of course Kuroo knew that, so he took his hand from his cock and to the Omegas thighs, caressing them a little bit, thinking of all the marks he would do on them” Kuroo” Two finger pressed against the youngers wet entrance, and even though Kei didn’t exactly knew what he was doing, he rocked his hips to make more contact, wanting  _ more  _ ”Kuroo” 

“Don’t worry Kei, I will be gentle, it’s your first time right?” Kuroo didn’t need any response, but even so the little nod that the blonde gave him made his dick throb” Good, I can’t possibly imagine you being with another Alpha” 

Kei wanted to reply to that, mocking Kuroo by saying that he could easily have gotten an Alpha, but the two fingers thrusting into him stopped him from doing that. Instead, he gasped and tried to find something to hold when feeling something like a shock wave going through his body. 

He whined when Kuroo started to move his fingers and almost immediately did the Alpha cover his mouth with- his school jacket? The scent that came from it made Kei cry out and his face was painted by a red blush. 

“Shh, even though everyone is eating, someone will probably hear you if you scream and moan like that, just endure it until everyone is asleep, trust me, no one will hear you then” 

What did he say? Until everyone is asleep? That could take hours! Especially knowing his team and Sugawara would probably get worried if he didn’t show up. 

“Hmp!” 

“God, you’re so loose already, did you come prepared or are such a cockslut that you automatically loosen up? Maybe it’s the advantage of being a soon bloomer” 

A third finger was inserted and Kei went almost insane. His eyes wide by the sudden surprise of pleasure from where the fingers just touched. 

“Seems like I find the spot” Kuroo moved them again, at the same place and the same wave of pleasure spread wide around the area” Do you know what is happening right now Kei? What you are feeling?” 

The blonde immediately shook his head rolling his hips to try and feel the same sensation again. 

“You are feeling pleasure, slut, your ass is sucking on my fingers, it wants to get filled by an Alpha cock, you may be denying it but you really want to get fucked right now, your slick is tripping down your thighs” 

“Hm! Hmph!” 

“I don’t understand you, Kei” The raven's hand got up to where the knot began, tempting it to pull it down” What do you want Kei?”

The words that came out of the Omega were pure pleasure to the Alpha. 

“Your dick! I want you thick cock in me Kuroo! Please I can’t wait anymore!” 

“Good, such a good Omega, Kei” Again the younger's mouth was covered by the jacket, and the blonde cried out when the finger was removed. 

When Kei first felt the tip of the Alphas cock against his entrance, a wave of panicked past through his chest, he knew that an Alpha's cock was naturally big, but Kuroo was huge, long and thick. Then when the Alpha thrusted in, Kei felt like he would break at any minute, but in a way he liked it. 

And his mind snapped. 

“Fuck baby, you wanted my cock so bad? Your hips are rocking so beautifully right now” The blonde only nodded fast, laying down a little bit so his chest touched the floor, moaning against the friction on his nipples” God, you feel so fucking good Kei, it’s like you are made just to take me, only me and my cock” Again he nooded, because in his mind that was exactly what he was thinking. 

Kuroo thrusted even harder and if it weren't for the jacket Kei would probably have screamed from the pleasure he felt. He didn’t know that sex could feel this good, his mind couldn’t think of anything else other than Kuroo and the cock inside him. 

“Mhm! Hm!” 

“What is it? You want more? I’m trying not to break you” Kei probably didn’t care of that, the way he rocked his hips to match the thrusts prove it” Heh, you feel so perfect Kei, I’ve never felt like this with any other Omega before, you were totally made to be taken by me” More whines was heard and the scent of strawberry and vanilla became even more strong” By me and only me, my perfect little slut, my Omega” 

_ Yes! Yes! Your Omega, only yours Kuroo!  _

“Your body is responding so well, Kei, so fucking well” Evertthing became more franatic, everytime Kuroo thrusted in he hitted the spot that made the blonde crazy” Come here” 

Kei felt himself being manhandled until he was sitting on the others lap, cock still inside him and eyes now facing Kuroo. The jacket that was so tight around his head was suddenly removed and it didn't take much until Kei let out his moans, just when he started to move up and down Kuroo’s huge cock. 

“Kuroo!” 

“You ride me so good, weren't you a virgin? How do you move so well?” Kei only moaned as a response, wrapping his arms around the oldest neck ”You fucking little whore” 

“Tetsu! Tetsu!” They both leaned in for a passionate kiss, tongues dancing around each other. Kei felt like being in heaven, or probably more in hell. He was so sensitive that even the kiss made him moan loudly, Kuroo’s hand played with his nipples and his hips thrusted upwards” Tetsu- I’m gonna- Ah!” Kuroo leaned down to start and kiss his pale neck, sucking and biting on different spots, spots that were extremely near his scent gland” Cum- Tetsu!” The blonde's hand went down, touching his own belly, feeling the bulge that formed there whenever Kuroo thrusted upwards” Tetsu!” 

“I know moonshine, me too,  _ god  _ you feel too good” A kiss was placed just above the younger scent gland and Kuroo had to fight all his instincts to not bite into him, but when Kei exposed his neck more his mind went completely off” Kei?” 

“Ah! Inside, cum inside please! I want to feel your seed filling me up, please!” 

“You know what will happen if I do that firefly” Kuroo let out a low laugh, gripping the Omegas hips hard, lifting him up until the only thing inside him was the tip of his cock, and then letting him down again fast ”You know goddamn well that if I do that you will probably end up pregnant” 

“Yes! Yes I know! Please Tetsu, I want your seed, I want to bear you pups! I don’t want anybody else! Only you! I only want to be your Omega!” 

Kei sounded really determined, Kuroo knew that there was a possibility that he regretted everything when all this was over, but he couldn’t deny his Omega when he was begging like that. 

“You are already mine Kei, you belong to me and I don’t want to see you with another Alpha, I won’t let that happen” 

“Only yours Tetsuro! Only yours!” 

Both their minds were aroused, only thinking about them and only them, and as the thrusts got faster and harder, it didn’t take long before both of them came, looking at each other deeply in their eyes. The blonde leaned onto the older, trying to calm himself down from the pleasure. 

“Tetsu” 

“Don’t fall asleep on me now, Kei, we have only just begun” 

Let’s say that Kei had to apologise to Sugawara the day after for worrying him. But he had come up with a good excuse and he was lucky that Suga was understandable. 

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and the support. 
> 
> Happy KrTsk day!


End file.
